Episode 228 (18th February 1963)
Plot Late at night Joe and Christine return from a night out at a cabaret club. They are about to kiss near the viaduct steps when they are interrupted by a drunk Albert and Jack singing It's a Long Way to Tipperary as they return from their regimental reunion. After they have gone, they manage a kiss but Jed is the next person to encounter the pair as he searches for Bobby. Jack and Albert go back to the Rovers for a nightcap of brandies and corned beef butties but their noise wakes Annie who is all sweetness and light, making Jack suspicious and fearful. The next morning, Frank tries to talk to Christine but she is late for the bus for work. Ena sees that Albert is slightly the worse for wear. Concepta visits Annie with a crying Christopher. Annie doesn't tell Jack about the sherry, feeling that he will only blame her for selling it and hopes that the matter will blow over. The customers have flocked to Gamma Garments for Emily's sake and business is better but she and Swindley don't know if Mr Papagopolous will be satisfied. The brewery rings Jack and summon him to talk about "last night". He tells Ena he's worried that he did something at the reunion to sully his reputation. Annie has to tell him about the sherry and each blames the other for the situation though Jack admits he should have told her about the stock. Lucille interviews Emily as shop-worker for her school newspaper report and is shown the new stocking system. Albert and Alf tell a fretting Jack not to worry about the brewery. Jed apologises to Jack for the trouble he's caused. Albert tells Alf that Christine is going out with Joe. With Len having let him down, Frank has contacted Roscoe & Pitts is shocked when they send Joe to do some plumbing at No.3. Alf is furious about Joe and threatens that he's going to sort him out, setting out to head him off when he leaves Frank's. Albert worries that he's acting foolishly on a stomach full of ale. Alf corners Joe under the viaduct and threatens to beat him up. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Joe Makinson - Brian Rawlinson Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *Gamma Garments - Back room *Viaduct steps Notes *This episode had no cast credits and only carried production credits for Denis Parkin, H.V. Kershaw and Howard Baker. *The child playing Christopher Hewitt is uncredited but based on press publicity photographs from the period is probably Stephen Ward. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The boys of the Old Brigade return to some bad news and Alf enters the lists. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,796,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes